


Heaven

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes her feel like a goddess, and oh, does he know how to worship her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I write for this couple and it's smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Most of the time, she feels tiny, insignificant, undesirable. She's the smallest by far out of all the women in the guild, both in stature and chest size, and she figures she'll never stop being self-conscious about that. But he makes her feel like a goddess, and oh, does he know how to worship her.

He kisses his way down her stomach, the cool metal of his piercings offsetting the heat of his tongue. Her fingers find their way into his hair once his lips reach the apex of her thighs, his hands gently massaging her skin and spreading her legs apart. His index finger comes up to run lazily along her slit, and a second joins it before he slips them inside.

He twists his fingers, and she is putty in his hands. A low, drawn-out moan escapes her as he pumps the digits slowly into her and nips lightly at the underside of her breast. She tugs at his hair impatiently, and she can feel his smirk against her ribcage. " _Please..._ "

He growls at the half-command, flipping her over and sliding a hand under her stomach to pull her up onto her hands and knees. She lets her hips fall back against his and shoots a seductive glance over her shoulder, reveling in the way his eyes darken as she bites her lower lip. His hands glide up the outside of her thighs before coming to rest on her hips, steadying her while he nudges her knees apart with one of his own.

When he finally enters her, it feels like heaven and hellfire all at once, the ecstasy and overwhelming heat competing for her attention as he starts to move. Her hands claw wildly at the sheets, desperate for something to ground her to the earth. She slumps forward against the pillows, and the only thing holding her somewhat upright is the pressure of his hands on her hips, each fingertip digging into her flesh rough enough to bruise. The thrusts come harder as she rocks back steadily against him. Her name falls off his lips like a prayer with every movement and she feels herself fall deeper with each syllable. She whines his name, and without missing a beat, he leans forward against her and presses a firm kiss to her guild mark, whispering his love for her into her skin. The pleasure builds more and more steadily, coming in waves until the final rush catches her off-guard, cresting and breaking and leaving her screaming into the pillow.

She might have blacked out, because she doesn't realise he's stopped moving until he's sliding out of her and gently lowering her hips to the bed. He lays down beside her, brushing a few sweaty strands of blue hair off her cheeks as she smiles sleepily at him and rolls onto her back. His fingers skim gently along her hips and his lips follow closely behind, kissing each and every one of the fledgling bruises marking her skin. She lives for gentle moments like these; when she can bask in the afterglow and simply admire her dragon as he takes care of her, love pouring from every action and revealing a side to him that only she is allowed to see. 

" _Come here,_ " she beckons, and he obliges, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. She's asleep in seconds, and he nuzzles against her hair, absently wondering what astronomically good deed he did to deserve having her in his life as he follows her, just like he would anywhere, into a deep slumber.


End file.
